Waking Up With You
by some1lostme
Summary: How we all wish the motel room scenario from episode 6x5 would really play out… GSR. Chapter TWO up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Waking Up With You

**Pairing:** G/S

**Spoilers:** Heavy spoilers for Gum Drops, if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… However, if I did, this whole Gum Drops episode would have to move to late night HBO…

**Summary:** How we all wish the motel room scenario from episode 6x5 would really play out…

**Rating: **PG-13, cause I don't plan on being graphic

**Waking Up With You**

Sara sat in her motel room, her laptop open on the bed in front of her. She'd been staring at the same screen for the last twenty minutes but, if asked, she couldn't recite a single thing that had been posted on the webpage. Grissom and Greg were two rooms down the hall with Nick and Warrick in the room in between them. She had been singled out, of course, being the only female on the case and had been banned to her own room. Not only did she not really want to be left alone, but everyone knew of her opposition to hotels, and this one was certainly no exception.

The room, in Sara's opinion, was rather typical of a roadside motel. She'd gotten a single room with a queen sized bed, which was all she personally needed. However, the motel also provided an older television set, which had quite a few cable channels, a bathroom that was in working order and somewhat clean to the naked eye, and a window air conditioner which Sara had quickly realized wasn't going to work without a screwdriver jammed just right into it's motor. Upon entering her newly appointed home, Sara sprayed the bed sheets with disinfectant, removed her increasingly uncomfortable jeans, and sat Indian style in the middle of the bed.

That had been more than three hours ago and she still wasn't ready to go to sleep. She had been attempting to find out some more information on the McDermott family, but she had come up with nothing. The family seemed to be pretty clean cut. Jude McDermott, stay-at-home father of two, his wife Nina, owner of a small coffee shop, their two children, Jeremy and Cassie, were believed to be dead, although only three of their bodies had been found. Cassie McDermott was ten years old and she was still missing, a fact that had Sara very worried. Of course, it didn't help that Grissom was completely convinced that the girl was still alive and that she was leaving them clues as to where to find her.

He was becoming involved. After all of the times that Grissom had lectured her on becoming too emotionally involved with her cases, he was doing just that. Cases involving small children still upset him. That fact was all that had stopped Sara from slapping him earlier that day when he'd snapped at her at the scene with Warrick standing right there.

Sara sighed, glancing at the clock and becoming suddenly exhausted. She closed her laptop and moved it off of the bed, going into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. As she rinsed the last of her toothpaste out of her mouth, the knock on her door caught her off guard. She stepped out of the bathroom, looking cautiously at the door to her room.

She'd locked and bolted the door. She was safe in her tiny motel room in Pioche, Nevada. Damn it, she was paranoid. She sighed again, tossing a quick glance at her field kit, which held her weapon, before moving to look through the peephole in the door.

Surprise registered and she undid the lock and bolt before really thinking about it. She yanked open the door to discover Grissom standing in front of her, looking somewhat uncomfortable and very sleep deprived.

"Grissom, is everything all right?" she asked, taking a step back and letting him into her room while secretly admiring his wardrobe. Blue was definitely his color.

"Greg snores," Grissom muttered, sitting on the edge of Sara's bed and falling back.

"Um, ok," she said, suddenly wondering what the hell that had to do with him being in her motel room when he should be sleeping. When they should both be sleeping.

"I can't sleep in that room with Greg snoring, Sara," he explained, "I thought that- maybe- I could stay here."

"And you think I want to sleep in a room with Greg snoring?" she asked, not sure what the hell his problem was, "I need to sleep to Grissom."

"I didn't say anything about you leaving Sara."

That did it. Her heart stopped. It literally stopped working for at least thirty seconds. Now blood was rushing to her ears and she tried to decipher what exactly he was talking about.

"You want to share my room?" she asked.

He made no move to sit-up to look at her as he said, "Yes, if that's not a problem."

Sara frowned, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manner than was so familiar to her that she normally didn't even realize that she was doing it. She took a step towards the bed, thought better of it, and stepped back.

"What if I told you that I had a problem with that?" she asked.

Grissom sighed, "Then I'd go to the front desk and get a separate room, pay out of pocket. I'm not going back to that room Sara I'll never get any sleep."

She stood there silently for a moment. He could have done that in the first place. He could have easily gone to the front desk, gotten another room, and gone straight to sleep. Instead, he was lying on her bed trying to convince her to let him stay with her. Where was the logic in that?

"You can stay here, Grissom," she said finally, "I wouldn't really kick you out. Even though sometimes I think you deserve it."

He sat up then and looked at her. He didn't say anything for a minute and she watched as his eyes dropped to somewhere below her waist. Sara looked down self-consciously and blushed a dark shade of red. She had completely forgotten that she'd taken on her jeans to go to bed and apparently Grissom was just noticing, too, because he looked away from her quickly.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you, Sara," he told her, his voice hitching slightly.

She nodded, not sure of what she should do, "It's all right. I know you were stressed, I was stressed. I'm worried about her, too, you know."

Grissom nodded, "I know."

Sara moved then, not wanting to stand anymore, and sat down on the bed beside Grissom. She lay back, closing her eyes and sighing.

"I'm tired."

Grissom laid down beside her, "Me, too."

"Can we go to bed?"

"Yeah," he said, "I think that would be a good idea."

And together they both stood, moving to opposite sides of the bed, pulling the covers down, moving pillows around, and climbing into the bed. At first neither of them moved, both of them lying on their backs staring at the ceiling. But then Sara shifted, rolling onto her side and pressing herself up against him. Grissom seemed to freeze up, but only for a second, before he slid an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"Grissom?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I've dreamt this."

"Me too."

Sara sighed, her breath warm on his chest, "This is better."

"Yes, it really is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Waking Up With You

**Pairing:** G/S

**Spoilers:** Heavy spoilers for Gum Drops, if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… However, if I did, this whole Gum Drops episode would have to move to late night HBO…

**Summary:** How we all wish the motel room scenario from episode 6x5 would really play out…

**Rating: **PG-13, cause I don't plan on being graphic

**Waking Up With You**

Sara's body was warm and light, her skin smooth under the tips of his fingers. When he'd opened his eyes to the unfamiliar sight of soft brown hair fanned out across his chest, Grissom had had to take a deep breath and close his eyes before he could actually believe the fact that he'd shared a bed with Sara Sidle.

She was still sleeping. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even and slow, and he watched his hand rise and fall where it lay on her back. Why had it taken so long to get here? He'd imagined waking up this way many times since he'd met Sara so long ago, so why had it taken him ten years? He wanted her that was obvious. He wanted her and he wouldn't have brought her to Vegas if that hadn't been true.

Grissom watched her, scanning her body where the sheet had fallen down to her waist, where the sun filtering through the curtains speckled her skin. She was beautiful. More beautiful now than he'd ever seen her before. Her pink tank-top didn't quite reach the top of the boyshorts she wore and he studied the tattoo on her lower back. It was a four leaf clover, outlined in a thick black line and shaded in with a faded green. He knew that he family was at least part Irish, her features gave that much away, but he had a feeling that her heritage had nothing to do with the tattoo. Pushing her top up just a tiny bit more, he traced the outline of the clover with his finger wondering what it meant to her.

"Tickles," Sara muttered suddenly, snuggling deeper into his chest.

Grissom stopped his movement around the tattoo and slid his hand up her back to pull her closer to him.

"Morning."

Sara didn't say anything in return as she pressed her face against his skin. He moved his hand further up and buried it in her hair, running his fingers through it, fulfilling another of his long running fantasies.

"Sara?"

She sighed then, pushing herself up a little off of his chest, looking him in the eye for the moment.

"I'm scared."

He looked at her blankly, taking in her words and her appearance at the same time. Her hair was no longer straight, but in tousled curls, and she had sleep in her eyes.

"Of what?" he asked after a moment.

"You leaving," she explained, "I'm terrified that you're going to regret this and pretend that nothing happened. I'm worried that I just made a huge mistake by letting you back in and now you're just going to break my heart all over again."

"I'm not leaving," he said shortly, "I don't think that I could if I wanted to."

Sara just stared.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?"

"Want to leave. If I gave you the chance, told you this didn't mean anything to me, and gave you a way out, no harm done… would you go?"

He didn't speak and they both lay there, watching each other, waiting for the tension to break.

"I might," Grissom finally replied, "I might go if you gave me the chance."

Sara's eyes flooded with tears as she pushed herself away from him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She wanted to scream at him, to call him an asshole, to kick him out, but she didn't. She sat with her head in her hands and her shoulders shook as she cried.

For a long moment, Grissom didn't move. He lay on the bed in Sara's motel room and watched her cry. A battle was going on in his head. He could go. He could get up and walk out and do exactly what Sara was afraid of and pretend that coming to her meant nothing to him.

Or he could do the right thing.

He could do the right thing and tell her that he wasn't leaving. He could grow some balls, be a man, and tell her how he felt. His heart was pounding. There was so much that he should be telling her. He needed her, he couldn't deny that, he'd been doing it for far too long. Warrick, it seemed, had the right idea. Life was too damn short. Nick's kidnapping had proved that. They'd been lucky that they had gotten him back alive. He couldn't leave.

"Don't give me a chance, Sara."

The words came out of his mouth so softly that he wasn't sure if she'd actually heard him. She seemed to have stopped crying and he waited for her to speak, for her to say anything to him at all. Sara didn't turn to look at him, but she spoke.

"If you leave now, and pretend this didn't happen," she said quietly, "I'll leave for good. I'll go back to San Francisco, or to Boston, but I will walk away for good. I can't do this anymore, Grissom, I can't keep letting you in only to have you kick me out. It's not fair."

Neither of them spoke for a moment and Grissom wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He couldn't let her leave, he wouldn't. He had messed up too many times where Sara was concerned and all he wanted now was to let himself love her.

He moved without thinking, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling her against his chest, kissing her hairline.

"I'm not leaving, honey, because I can't let myself lose you."

And she cried then and he knew that she was happy, and he was happy too, for the first time is so damn long.


End file.
